KakuHida Rape
by Heart Shattered
Summary: Kakuzu hates Hidan more then anything. But one day, he just Thinks "Im in love." He thinks Hidan is Straight, so decides to... well you know. Rape Him. Bisexual rape kakuhidan kakuhi kakuzuhidan FLAMER BEGONE! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Hidans Rape

****KakuHida Rape Ch1****

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, if I did, everybody in the Akatsuki would be gay

Please fav and comment!

"Kuzuuuuuuu! Can we rest soon?" Hidan complained, rubbing his freezing arms.

Kakuzu Sighed "We can rest AFTER we kill the bounty"

Hidan and Kakuzu were on a mission in the Land Hidden in the Snow.

"How long will that take?" Hidan whine, in the whiniest voice ever.

"I don't know Hidan" Kakuzu replied, gritting his teeth.

"Humph!" Hidan replied, looking sulky "Why does it have to be so fucking cold?"

As Hidan ranted about the cold and his god, Kakuzu was thinking of a way to shut him up. 'Hidan is kind of hot when he complains..' He thought absentmindly

"Kakuzu!" His name snapped him out of his yaoi trance

"What Hidan? Kakuzu growled, "I was daydreaming!"

"About money I bet. But that's not what I wanted to say. Whats the name of the guy we have to kill, again?"

"A man named Jin Con. No known last name" Kakuzu replied irritably.

"Oh. Well, that's a gay name! I mean, who names their kid Jin Con? A gay fag fucker that's who!"

Kakuzu suddenly realized something. Hidan was incredibly Homophobic. How had he not noticed before?

****One Hour Late**r**

"Kakuzu! Look an inn! Can we rest!" Hidan exclaimed, pointing at the in, and pouting adorable little pout, with baby puppy eyes showing.

'He looks so fuckable… so kissable… so sexy' Kakuzu thought, and immediately face palmed 'what the fuck Kakuzu! Get a hold of yourself!'

"Kakuzu? Can we rest?" Hidan repeated, still pointing at the inn

"What? Oh sure." Maybe some rest would get these thoughts out of his head.

Hidan grinned, "Thanks fuckface!"

Kakuzu felt… odd. Bubbly inside, joy perhaps? Or was it… Love?

Kakuzu shook his head to get rid of the feeling.

He paid for the room and he and Hidan walked to their room.

"What the fuck Kakuzu! There's only one bed!" Hidan swore loudly

"It was cheaper!" Kakuzu grumbled

"Cheaper my ass…"

"Hidan, go take a shower, you smell like sweat and blood" Kakuzu ordered, setting his case full of money on the bedside table.

Hidan muttered something along the lines of "Ass wipe" But did as he was told.

Kakuzu sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He was still having odd feelings and thoughts towards Hidan. 'Am I really in love with the little zealot?' Kakuzu thought.

These feeling had begun to grow a month ago, when Hidan had paid back his debt and more to Kakuzu, saved him from dying three times, and had hugged him. Right there on the bed, Kakuzu realized, he was in love. There was only one way to get Hidan to love him back. Make him gay.

Hidan was the straightest guy Kakuzu knew. Unlike the rest of the Akatsuki, all of them except for Konan, who was having threesomes with Pain and Madara, counting him that was 8. Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame.

If he made Hidan gay, everybody in the Akatsuki would be gay. Except Konan.

Kakuzu sighed. He was thinking to hard about the matter.

Suddenly he had the craziest, most stupid, best idea ever!

He had to rape Hidan.

He was also very horny.

The rape would defiantly make Hidan gay, but he might not fall in love with Kakuzu. Well, that was a risk he was willing to take.

When Hidan got out of the shower he would be ready. Kakuzu smiled evilly under his mask.

****Inside the Bathroom** **

Hidan stepped into the shower with a grateful sigh. The hot water felt good on his icy, freezing skin.

All day Kakuzu had been drifting into 'dreamland' and had been starring at Hidan.

Creepy.

Hidan stayed in the shower for a few more minutes (30 minutes is a few, right?) and then stepped out of the steamy shower.

Hidan grabbed a towel and rubbed his hair dry. He combed his hair back and wrapped the towel around his waist. He picked up his clothes from that day and smelt them, grimacing, as he smelt the stink.

'Good thing I brought extras' He thought, throwing them into the laundry hamper. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Immediately he felt a chill up his spine.

He felt something, or someone, push him onto the bed. He felt his legs and arms spread and tied to the bed. He was then flipped on to his back to face his attacker.

It was Kakuzu.

"What the Fu-" Hidans yell was cut of when Kakuzu tied a gag around his mouth.

He was dimly aware of the ropes around his arms and legs being tightened. Then Kakuzu came back into view. He pulled down his mask, took of his shirt, and whisked his pants away. He stood there in his boxers, his stitches covering his body.

Hidan began to sweat. What in jashins name was Kakuzu doing?

Suddenly, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan towel, and Hidan finally realized what Kakuzu was doing.

He began to struggle against his bonds. But it was useless. He was weak from fatigue. He was bound and gagged to well.

Kakuzu ripped his towel away, and then removed his own boxers, to reveal the biggest erection Hidan had ever seen. His eyes widened when he saw it, giving Kakuzu some weird sick pleasure.

Kakuzu took Hidans limp member and began to pump it slowly, getting moans from Hidan, then he began to speed up until Hidans member was hard.

After he had done that, Kakuzu positioned a finger at his entrance, not caring to use lubricants.

Hidan struggled even more, screaming "NO!" Through the gag, he didn't want this!

Kakuzu ignored his desperate muted pleas, and pushed his finger in. Hidans back arched as he felt another finger join the second, then Kakuzu began to do a kind of scissoring motion, readying Hidan for what was to come.

Hidan began to cry big, fat tears. He enjoyed pain but this pain… It wasn't something he enjoyed. Of course Kakuzu was oblivious to Hidans salty tears.

Two fingers were in, and a third joined them.

After a bit, Kakuzu yanked them out without any warning, getting a muffled cry of pain from Hidan.

Then he positioned his huge member at Hidans entrance.

Hidan trembled, sweat and blood covering his beautiful face. "No! Please No!" He screamed through the gag once more.

Kakuzu ignored the tears and pleading.

Kakuzu rammed into Hidan, which such speed, and force, that Hidans eyes rolled up in his head briefly.

Hidan cried even more, from fear and pain. Kakuzus member was just too big. It was tearing him apart! Hidan suddenly gasped as Kakuzu hit his sweet spot.

Kakuzu grinned sadistically when he heard the gasp. He knew he had found it. He positioned him self at the spot, hitting it over and over. Hidan felt more tears with each ram. Why was Kakuzu, the man he had been secretly in love with, doing this?

Hidan suddenly screamed as he came, getting all over Kakuzu. Kakuzu grunted as Hidan tightened on his member, then continued till a few minutes later he too, came.

He pulled out of Hidan and undid the ropes and pulled of the gag. He took Hidan to the shower and cleaned him off, then put him back on the bed.

I wonder what will happen the next day…

CHAPTER TWO: HIDANS TEARS!

Chapter 2 will be posted soonish


	2. Hidans Tears

**KakuHida Rape Ch2: Hidans Tears**

Hidan woke up sweating, his face frozen in a scream.

He realized he was in the inn. Then last night's ordeal rose to the surface of his memories. He grabbed his heart, as it ached with the pain of a broken love.

Hidan slowly stood from his bed, careful to not to wake the sleeping man next to him. The sight of Kakuzu made his heart pang with love sickness and terror. He walked to his clothes, limping. He pulled his boxers and pants on, then his cloak. He grabbed his scythe and used it to support his weight.

He stumbled out of the room, heading out of the room, trying to escape the man who had been taunting his heart.

He struggled out of the front yard and down the road, still limping, still lovesick, still in pain.

He headed in the opposite direction of Kakuzu and he had been headed the other day, back in the direction of the base. He stumbled past frozen ponds and snow drifts, his hands freezing.

He started to see less snow and more grass after a while. The air was warming up slowly, but surely. The warmth helped, but the snow had numbed the injuries he had sustained last night. He felt blood trickle down his legs and arms, and a stab of pain in his ass.

He felt numb to the world.

Numb to love.

Comfort.

After a few more hours of hurting, Hidan felt another sting of pain, in his feet. He welcomed that pain, all the pain made him feel safer, more humane, closer to his god.

He kept on struggling down the road, getting weaker and weaker.

'Jashin damnit! Why do I have to be so weak!' He thought, angry with himself. 'Why did Kakuzu do that?'

The mention of Kakuzu in his thoughts brought another pang to his already broken heart.

He shook his head, shaking the thoughts from his head

After a hour or two, he finally saw the entrance to the base. He sighed in relief. He stumbled, hitting the cave wall, and falling down to his knees. He crawled forward blindly, since in the ass hadn't lit the lamps. Eventually he felt the secret doors entrance and crawled inside, shutting the door behind him.

He leaned against the wall with a grateful sigh. The feel and sight of familiar things made him feel safer, more at home. He closed his eyes.

The sound of footsteps, and a yell of, "WHAT THE HELL, UN?" And then more foot steps. Then he was lifted into the air.

The hands gently laid him down on something soft, and then removed his cloak.

He began to thrash, thinking it was Kakuzu, but then a feminine voice cried out. "Hidan calm down!"

Hidan stopped thrashing and opened his eyes and looked at Konan "Thank Jashin" He whispered before he slipped into darkness.

**Konan POV**

"Hidan? Hidan!" She shook him, trying to wake him.

Quickly she checked his pulse, and sighed when she felt a slow, but steady beat. But it was weak. Hidan was immortal and all, but if his pulse kept up that pace he would fall Into a coma.

She pushed rolled the emergency bed he was on to an IV and inserted the IV.

Then she evaluated his injuries.

Hoarse vocal cords

Burned wrists and ankles

Broken leg

Bruised stomach

Head injury

Frostbite

She sighed "What in the worlds name happened?" She whispered

Right then Pein walked in "So whats wrong with him?"

She handed him the clipboard "I don't know exactly, but something bad."

Pein sighed, "Check everywhere for injuries?"

"No. I haven't checked his back, and I need to do something. Ill get Deidara to do it."

"Hop to it."

She nodded and stood up. She headed down the hallway to Deidara and Sasoris room "Deidara?" She called

The door opened "What, un? Is it about Hidan?"

"I need you to check his back." She told him, twiddling her thumbs.

Deidara moaned "Ick! I hate this, un!" But he left to do the job anyway

**Deidara POV**

Deidara opened the door to the infirmary, grumbling, "I hate this, un…"

He walked over to Hidan and flipped him over to look at his back.

He studied his back.

Bruises. Covering every INCH of his back.

He couldn't finish the inspection, because then there was a knock on the door.

Kakuzu stepped into the room, looking worn and tired.

"Kakuzu! There you are, un!"

Right when Deidara said Kakuzus name, Hidans eyes snapped open.

**Hidan POV**

Hidan pushed himself to his feet, and paled when he saw Kakuzu. He felt another pang in his heart. He ripped the IV from his arm and turned. He began to walk towards the door.

He entered the hallway and began to run towards the bathroom. He jerked the bathrooms door open and slammed it closed behind him. Hidan crawled into the small bathtub, tears rolling down his face.

He heard the door open and close. He trembled in fear.

Someone pulled the shower curtain back to reveal….

Deidara.

"  
Hidan whats wrong, un?"

"Kakuzu…"

"What about him? Did he beat you up? Cause he beats you up all the time and I don't see wh-"

He was cut off by a sob from Hidan "he didn't beat me up!"

"Then what, un?" Deidara inquired, sitting on the rim of the bathtub.

"Kakuzu Ra-Ra…"

"Ra what?"

"_Kakuzu raped me…_" Hidan whispered

"He did WHAT? UN?"

"Kakuzu ra-raped me!" Hidan repeated, crying

" Oh my god, un..."

Hidan just kept on crying

"Why, un?"

"Deidara? May I speak to Hidan? Alone?" A deep voice sounded from the hallway.

Hidan looked up slowly, a look of terror on his face as his eyes met Kakuzus.

Deidara stood up, his fist clenched. "What the fuck is wrong with you, un?" He was trembling with rage.

"Nothing is wrong with me, just let me speak to Hidan, Deidara."

"What so you can rape him again?"

"No I want to-"

"Can you even fathom what you've done to Hidan?" I voice sounded out, behind Kakuzu.

Kakuzu Turned to see Konan, looking pissed off

**Next Chapter 3: Hidans forgiveness**


	3. Hidans Healing

KakuHida Rape ch3

Hidans Healing

Kakuzu just winced at that comment "Look, Konan, I wasn't myself!"

"Tell that to Hidan" Konan snapped, pointing at Hidan

Hidan had curled into a ball and was crying "Make him go away" he sobbed in a small, pathetic voice.

Deidara crouched by Hidan and stroked his silver hair in a futile attempt to calm him down "Shhhh Hidan its ok, un" he cooed

Kakuzu just stood there, horrified. What had he done to Hidan? What had happened to the loudmouthed, sexy, Jashinist?

Konan slapped Kakuzu suddenly "Your such a jerk!" He fell to the ground with the force of the blow.

Kakuzu looked up into the coldest eyes he would ever see "Konan…."

"Oh shut up! Im tired of your lies!" Konan yelled, looking pissed "I wouldn't be surprised if Pein fired you!"

Kakuzu paled. The Akatsuki was the source of more then half of his income. 'What the hell, Kakuzu! This isn't the time and place to think about that!'

Konan walked over to Hidan and touched his back gently "Im gunna make the bad man go away, kay? You sleep in Sasori and Deidaras room tonight"

Hidan nodded still crying

Konan pointed to the door, dismissing Kakuzu

"But Konan…"

"GO AWAY!" Hidan screamed, running out of the crowded bathroom. He ran down the hallway, brushing past Kisame. He ran out of the base into the pouring rain.

"Why did you do it, un?" Deidara demanded, looking pissed off.

"Because I love him, and he was straight so I thought having sex with him would make him gay or bi!" Kakuzu replied

"You're a dumbass" Konan told him "KISAME GOAFTER HIDAN!"

A muffled "Hai" came from the hallway.

"Why am I a Dumbass?"

"Cause Hidans Bi and he was already in love with you!" Konan yelled

"You're kidding"

"Nope, so asshole, go fuck your self, un!"

"Shit" Kakuzu mumbled

Konan!" Kisame yelled, "I cant find him!"

"Double shit"

*TWO YEAS LATER!" (Sorry for crappyness)

**Hidan Pov*

Hidan yawned as he felt a drop of water hit his nose "Aw fuck it's raining!"

Hidan had left the Akatsuki and traveled slowly, getting over his rape by Kakuzu. He had gotten stronger over the years and was pretty much back to his normal self.

Hidan had had some close calls with the Akatsuki, but each time he had escaped.

Hidan swore again. It had begun to pour harder, soaking his hair. 'Better find a fuckin' sheltered tree' He thought glumly

He ran to a nearby grove of willow trees and ducked under there thick branches

He slicked his back and sat down on the cold earth. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps. He peered out of the branches and jerked back.

Two very familiar cloaks were standing barely 5 feet away.

His own.

And Kakuzus.

Hidan shrank behind the tree as he heard the two pairs of footsteps come closer

"Come on Kakuzu, lets get shelter under those trees" The voice sounded. It was a high girlish voice

"Sure" Kakuzus voice

He heard them coming closer and closer till "H-Hidan?"

"Hello Dumbass"

"You know him?" The man with the girly voice asked

"Yes Sasuke" Kakuzu replied starring at Hidan "Hidan…"

"What fuckface?"

"Im… Im sorry for what I did."

"Fuck off"

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked, curious

"He raped me."

"WHAT?"

"Im gunna kill you now…"

Hidan stabbed Sasuke and Sasuke died screaming "SASUNARU IS OLD BUT SELLLLSSSSSS!"

"Atheist… Heathen… Bastard" Hidan yelled hitting Kakuzu

Kakuzu smiled softly "Glad to see your ok…"

Yeah… Im a Sasuke flamer/Hater. YAY!

Sorry for shortness and long wait DX


	4. Hidans Uke

KakuHida rape, ch4

Hidans Uke

Hidan turned from Sasukes corpse to Kakuzu "You. Owe. Me."

"Ill do anything. Anything you ask of me.!"

"You don't chop my head off for a month."

"Ok."

"2nd, you let me eat anything I want at restaurants for a year."

"Grrr… fine!"

"And tonight… you will be my uke."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me" Hidan told him, grinning now.

"But-But-But" Kakuzu stammered, bright red.

"No uke, no forgiveness"

"…. Fine… But Just this time"

"Yes! Lets go find a Inn my uke!" Hidan cheered, grinning ear to ear

Kakuzu gulped

**At the inn**

Hidan and Kakuzu got a room with a big king sized bed, instead of a room with two singles. Also 'It gave them more room to fuck' As Hidan so neatly put it.

Kakuzu dropped his case of money on a small couch, still nervous.

"Kay, Kuzu," Hidan purred, "Lets get started"

Hidan pulled off Kakuzus cloak, giggling, "Pay back!" After the cloak, Hidans pants and Kakuzus shirt were the next to go. Hidan ran his hands over Kakuzus ass, and licked one of nipples while pulling his strings. Kakuzu moaned a little.

Hidan smirked "So you like this?" He said, swirling his tongue around his nipple

"S-Shut up…"

Hidan put one of his hands down Kakuzus pants and into his boxers, feeling his erection. Hidan smiled. It was obvious Kakuzu was enjoying this. He whisked the rest of Kakuzus clothes, revealing his hard on. Hidan pulled of his own boxers.

Hidan sat on the bed, feeling he should be pleased as well. He pushed Kakuzu to his knees, and Kakuzu knew what Hidan wanted him to do.

He licked the tip of Hidans member, and fiddled with his balls with one hand. Kakuzu fully engulfed Hidans member, bright red. His tongue swirled around the tip. He bobbed his head up and down. He pulled away once he heard a louder moan from Hidan.

He knew the Jashinist would want to fuck him first.

"Lie down on the bed." Hidan ordered, and Kakuzu obliged, lying down on his tummy, ass in the air.

Hidan put three fingers in Kakuzus face, and he coated them with a thick coating of saliva.

Hidan positioned a finger at Kakuzus ass, and pushed it in "A-Ah~" Kakuzu moaned.

another Joined that one. And then began the scissoring motion. Kakuzu gripped the bed.

"Ready for the third?" Hidan whispered in his ear.

Kakuzu nodded, trembling with want.

The third finger was pushed in, and Kakuzu moaned with lust. Hidan pushed the fingers back and forth; Hidan smirked and pulled them out.

"Ready for the next thing? It'll hurt at first, but I promise, you'll love it" He whispered, Seductively in his ear.

Kakuzu nodded, breathless

Hidan positioned himself at his ass like before, except this time Kakuzu was going to get something bigger. He pushed into Kakuzu, moaning.

Kakuzu winced. It hurt a lot, had it hurt when he had raped Hidan.. No it must have been worse. Hidan was being gentle with him. He had been hard and fast, sparing no thought to Hidans ass.

Hidan was moaning louder as he moved inside of Kakuzu "God your so tight!" He gasped. He began to go faster.

"Ah~ F-Faster!" Kakuzu moaned, starting to feel the pleasure over the pain "G-Go faster!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"All right.." Hidan pounded into Kakuzu, feeling his climax come nearer and nearer as the minute pasted, and he and Kakuzus moans came as one. Hidan pushed into Kakuzu one last time before he came "AH~"

Hidan pulled out of Kakuzu "Y-You didn't come.. let.. me deal with that.." He panted.

Hidan began to lick Kakuzus erection, sucking on the tip, licking up every single drop of Pre-Cum. He fully engulfed Kakuzus member, sucking hard and fast on it

"Ugh Hida-kun im gunna cum!" Kakuzu moaned as he felt his climax coming. "Ugh!" He came right in Hidans mouth. Hidan sucked up every drop and licked his lips "Yummy."

Kakuzu and Hidan lay there, sweaty and cover with come, but forgetting that, they fell asleep in each other's arms, all anger washed away.

Next morning*

"HOLLY SHIT KAKUZU! WHY AM I A CHICK!" Hidan screamed from the bathroom

End of 4th chappy

Poll!

How would you like:

DeiMpregHida

Sasompreghida

Zetsumpreghida

AkatsukiMpreghida

PeinMpreghida

KonaMpreghida

ShikaMpreghida

Tobimpreghida

KisaMpreghida

ItaMpregHida

MpreghidaKona

Or all of the above.

If I did all of the above it would be like this, Hidan would have sex (Or get raped) By other members of the Akatsuki in different months of the pregnancy! I want your guys opinions on what I should do!


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION

Sorry guys, this story is being discontinued, and is now up for adoption.

Im in boarding school now, and I can't really concentrate on this story, I began writing it in 1 in the morning with a hangover.

I also have responsibilities to people, like my girlfriend.

I AM NOT LEAVING FANFICTION.

Im just going to put that out right now. I am writing a KakuHida story right now, but so far i've only written a half-assed prologue.

SORRY FOR THE DISAPPOINTMENT

FEEL FREE TO ADOPT THIS STORY


End file.
